Home
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Just a short ONE SHOT about Baby O and Poe reuniting after he gets out of prison. The promised BBQ! Enjoy...


**A/N: I have loved this movie since its release date and have seen it a billion times. I always loved Cyrus "the Virus" until the moment he shot Baby O. I am a HUGE fan of John Malkovich but unfortunately this FF is taking me away from him. I always wondered how Tricia would greet Baby O when they meet for the BBQ that Poe promised him, so this is my story. I don't own the actors or the movie, but I sure wish I owned John Malkovich and Baby O. *sighs dreamily* (clears throat) Excuse the rambling. Press on! **

Cameron Poe made a sharp right turning the corner and looking at each number on the door.

One. Three. Five. _Seven._

He stopped and took a breath before he pushed the door open.

There he was. On the bed. Reading the bible.

"Light reading, eh?"

Baby O looked up and smiled. "Something like that."

Poe approached the bed and the men shook hands. "You're a tough one, Baby O."

"Yeah, I get it from my daddy."

Poe smiled.

"I'm still looking forward to that homemade BBQ you promised me," Baby O stated.

"When do you get out of this place?"

"A few months. I'm getting out for good behavior." After all that had happened with the hijacking of the plane, Baby O's lawyer had managed to reduce his sentence. He was going to be free quicker than he thought.

Poe smiled. He felt like a proud father. "A few months then," he smiled. "Tricia and Casey are going to love you. You got a place to crash when you get out?"

"Not yet."

"You'll stay with me then."

"I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be. You just stay out of trouble and the rest will take care of itself."

Baby O nodded.

… … …

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

"Daddy! Daddy! He's here!" Casey Poe squealed with delight as a car pulled into the driveway.

Casey and Tricia had been looking forward to this day for months, but not more than Cameron Poe who had been counting down the days until his mate was free. Poe approached his daughter at the window and lay a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You ready?"

Casey nodded enthusiastically.

Poe smiled at his daughter. It had a good few months since his release and he and Casey had spent all that time trying to catch up the last seven years of her life. He had taken her to all the places that father's took their children. A museum. A theme park. Bowling. To the park to play on the swings. To the movies.

Casey asked questions about his time in prison, but he always answered the same way. "It's not a place I want you to know about."

Casey usually accepted that until the next time.

Poe already had the meat cooking on the BBQ in the backyard. Tricia was there now, waiting until Baby O came outside to meet her. Poe and Casey answered the door together and Poe's smile was wider than a kid at Christmas when he shook his mate's hand.

"It's good to see you," Poe nodded.

"It feels good to be out of there," he agreed. He looked down at little Casey Poe. "Hey, you must be Casey. I've seen pictures of you. I'm Baby O."

The girl grinned. "Hi. We have a BBQ outside."

"Great. I'm hungry."

"Me too," she beamed.

Baby O offered her his hand and the little girl led him outside to the backyard.

Tricia turned just in time to see him approaching.

"Hi," she smiled warmly. "I'm Tricia. Cameron has been telling me about you for years. It's nice to finally meet you." As he extended his hand to greet her, she pushed it away and leaned in for a hug. In a lot of ways she had known him for years. It was like two pen pal's finally meeting for the first time. They already had previous knowledge of each other and photos.

"You too, ma'am," he smiled. "All I heard about was the two of you. He sure does love you," Baby O grinned.

"Yeah, I know. So, you'll be staying here a while?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all. I think Cameron would probably divorce me if I sent you away," she laughed jokingly. "No, seriously. I've been looking forward to it."

"Me too."

Cameron Poe stood back and watched.

Finally, his mate was home. All was right with the world.

**So, that's it. That's my story. I hope you liked it. =) xo**


End file.
